


Sweet Holiday

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: When Crowley and Aziraphale spend their first Christmas together, Aziraphale falls ill and is worried their holiday is ruined.  Crowley takes care of him and makes it a Christmas to remember, what else would a sugar daddy do?Human AU set in Shay_Moonsilk's Sugar Daddy verse from her Sweet Series.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Sweet Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788211) by [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk). 



> Wishing you the loveliest of holidays! I hope you'll enjoy and that I did justice to your lovely Sweet Series.
> 
> This is based on a prompt of "Aziraphale gets sick, Crowley takes care of him. Lots of soft resting as Aziraphale recovers. If you want to write in the sugar daddy verse I would love it."
> 
> Special thanks to my beta exspecialagentstarling

Aziraphale woke up and looked at Crowley’s blurry form in bed next to him. He’d left his glasses in the bathroom last night. His head ached dully a he got up silently. Perhaps if he took some Tylenol, his head would improve and he could give Crowley a proper wake up. Last night his flight had gotten in late and he’d been feverish, so his lover had insisted he doze in the car on the way to the cottage he’d rented them. Then put him to bed and looked after him rather than making love.

It was his first Christmas with Crowley and the first time he’d seen him for more than just a weekend since he’d started law school. Tadfield was only a couple hours from LA, but shortly after he’d started, Crowley’s firm had opened a New York office and he was dividing his time between the two offices. Until the east coast firm had a reputation of it’s own, they needed big name attorneys like Crowley to bring in clients.

To ensure as much time together as possible, Crowley had handed all his LA court cases to other members of the firm and booked them into a romantic cottage in Vermont to enjoy the snow. They were to have all of Aziraphale’s holiday break together. He’d counted the days leading up to it and hoped he wasn’t getting sick as he’d started feeling achy.

Staggering into the bathroom of the cottage Crowley had rented for them, Aziraphale found his glasses on the sink. He put them on and blinked at his reflection. Then he blinked again and again.

“Oh no!” Aziraphale cried out. He’d been worried for weeks about getting a pimple or a head cold. This was worse! Much much worse! His face was covered in angry red marks that were swollen.

A sound at the bathroom door drew his attention. “Angel? Are you all right?”

“Don’t come in here! I’m hideous!”

“Your glasses are adorable, I thought we’d moved past that ages ago.”

“We did,” Aziraphale said with a sniffle as his eyes began to tear up. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he was definitely sick! This was even worse than that time he had the flu and was throwing up in front of Crowley.

“Aziraphale, I’m coming in.”

The few tears that were trickling down his cheeks became a great torrent as Crowley entered the small old fashioned bathroom and looked at him.

“What the devil? Aziraphale? Are those- are those chicken pox?”

“Chicken box?” he sobbed loudly. “Oh no! I’ve exposed you!”

“I was vaccinated. You apparently weren’t?” Crowley suggested as he took in Aziraphale’s rash. “Come back to bed while I make arrangements to take you to a doctor.”

“I’m hideous!” Aziraphale wailed as he took a final glance in the mirror.

‘You’re not hideous. Angel, crying isn’t going to help. Come, let’s get you comfortable and then I’ll get a hold of a doctor. It’s too cold to be running around in your bare feet while you’re sick.”

Aziraphale allowed Crowley to dry his eyes with a tissue and lead him back to bed.

“I think the power’s out. There was an ice storm in the night, but hopefully I can get a cell signal,” Crowley told him as he tucked the covers in around Aziraphale. “Let me try calling and then I’ll see about building a fire for us, okay?”

Miserable, but somewhat reassured, Aziraphale settled into the covers as Crowley left him for a few minutes. He’d had such plans, it was their first Christmas together and he’d wanted to bake cookies and decorate, not lie in bed with this horrible itchy rash!

Aziraphale sunk into the warmth of the bed, relishing the scent of Crowley’s shampoo that clung to his pillow. Logically he knew that his lover cared about him and wouldn’t be angry, but he felt vulnerable and the old baggage Gabriel had left him with seemed to resurface. His lip trembled and he fought back an urge to start crying again

“Good news and bad news,” Crowley declared as he came into the bedroom and sat on the bed beside Aziraphale. “I was able to get a signal, but it snowed in the night, a lot in addition to the ice storm. The local doctor is out of town and they say it’s going to be at least a day or two before we’ll be able to dig out.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“Well, it would be a problem, except I called Lilith. Her cousin is a doctor in New York and we had a client recently that owns a drone company. So, we’ve got plenty of food and firewood. And Lilith says she’s arranging a drone to deliver medicine for you as soon as humanly possible.”

“So I can be fine in a day or so?” Aziraphale asked hopefully.

“Lilith’s cousin says it’ll be a couple weeks before you’re well.”

“But Christmas!”

“Sorry, angel. But we can still have a wonderful time together and maybe you’ll be well enough for New Year’s Eve.”

“I thought only children got chicken box,” Aziraphale said with a pout.

“Unvaccinated adults can too. I thought you said you had your vaccinations.”

“I do for things like mumps and measles. I skipped chicken box because of the cost and because I didn’t think adults got them.”

“Pox,” Crowley corrected gently. “Chicken pox. And you and I are going to double check all your immunizations and get you boosters before you return to university. You’re lucky you got sick on the holiday instead of during school.”

“Lucky? Sure doesn’t feel lucky.

“You rest. I’m going to get the fire going.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s forehead and he fell asleep before Crowley got the first of the three fireplaces in the cottage lit. 

The next week was an uncomfortable blur for Aziraphale as he went in and out of consciousness as his fever came and went. He had vague memories of complaining about how much his skin itched and Crowley putting him into the cottage’s clawfoot tub with oatmeal floating in the water to soothe his itching bumps. Afterwards, Crowley gently patted him dry and applied a liberal amount of calamine lotion.

Later Aziraphale would find out that Lilith’s cousin flew in special via helicopter to take a look at him and give her expert medical opinion. Crowley insisted Aziraphale was quite lucky as the childhood illness was often dangerous in adults, but he didn’t feel lucky. Every time he roused and accepted the chicken noodle soup and popsicles Crowley offered him, Aziraphale felt guilty for ruining their holiday. He’d planned so many fun things and here he was lying in bed.

During the second week, Aziraphale burst into tears because they didn’t even have a Christmas tree set up. Crowley scooped him up from the bed along with a warm afghan and carried him into the living room. There, a lush evergreen was set up with clear lights and boxes of ornaments waiting.

“I was going to wait until you were well enough to help decorate, but maybe you can direct me?” Crowley suggested after settling Aziraphale on the sofa.

“Why are you so sweet to me?” he asked softly.

  
“Because you deserve it and I love you?” A wicked smile curled his lover’s lips as he teased, “Besides, isn’t that what a sugar daddy is supposed to do?”

“True, but I’m not exactly looking very cute these days.”

“Then we need to take you for new glasses, angel. Because you’re nothing but beautiful to me.”

“Even with chicken box?”

“Even with chicken box,” Crowley laughed and kissed the top of his head gently. “Now let’s get started decorating. Tell me what you want where.”

Aziraphale looked at the box of ornaments Crowley held out and started to tell him where to put them. It wasn’t quite how he’d imagined decorating the tree together, but as his lover placed the ornaments and it took shape, he felt slightly better. It was a lovely tree and the assortment of ornaments was exquisite.

When they were all on the tree, Crowley handed Aziraphale a box with a bow and urged, “Open it.”

Inside was a pair of ceramic doves holding a banner in their beaks with Our First Christmas written on it. 

“I thought maybe every year we could pick out a new ornament until we had a whole tree of special ornaments.”

“That will take a long time,” Aziraphale replied as his eyes began to tear up. Was Crowley really planning to keep him around that long? True, they had talked about the future, but this seemed more concrete somehow.

“I can’t think of any way I’d rather spend the holidays than with you. I know you think getting older sounds frightening, but I’m hoping you’ll get older with me and I can reassure you every day that you’re beautiful.”

“Even when I have laugh lines?”

“Especially then, because I hope I put every one of them on your face,” Crowley said as he gave Aziraphale a soft kiss.

“I can’t wait until I’m well enough to show you how much this means to me,” he sniffled slightly.

Giving him a reassuring kiss, Crowley carried him upstairs and ran him an oatmeal bath. Once Aziraphale was in the tub, he rolled his sleeves up and reached into the water. This time instead of pouring in oatmeal, he instructed Aziraphale to lie back and close his eyes.

“Just relax angel, let me take care of you. It’ll help you relax and remind you how much I love you.”

“But what about you-“

“Shhh. Let me take care of you. In another week or two, we’ll worry about me.”

Aziraphale’s protests fell away as Crowley’s hand slid under the water over his throbbing cock. He leaned his head against the soft fabric of his shirt and felt soothed by the trace of his cologne. It was a nice distraction from his illness and Crowley murmured soothing words of love as Aziraphale surrendered to the pleasure.

Afterwards, once he was back in bed with fresh pajamas and calamine lotion, he felt relaxed and drifted off to sleep in Crowley’s arms. It wasn’t how he’d planned his holiday, but he felt comforted. Hopefully he would be well enough to give Crowley the gift he’d planned, Aziraphale thought before he lost consciousness.

Time was a blur as snow fell outside the cottage and Aziraphale continued to slowly recover. He would rouse for a few hours here and there. Each time, Crowley was there with soup or tea. The day before Christmas, he felt the most alert he had in ages.

The chicken pox blisters had turned to scabs that Aziraphale felt looked even worse if such a thing was possible and Crowley insisted, then had verified in a virtual appointment with Lilith’s cousin, that it was a good sign. He was scared that he’d be left with scars, but the doctor assured him he probably wouldn’t have many and Crowley reassured him he’d love him still if every last spot left a scar.

Crowley suggested they eat in the living room by the tree. He made a mild chicken and rice because it had been so long since Aziraphale had eaten much in the way of solid food. The food was plain but tasted good. It was nice to be able to sit upright, but he didn’t think he’d be able to give Crowley his Christmas surprise he’d planned unless he suddenly developed the ability to snap his fingers and perform a miracle.

“I’ve got presents for Christmas tomorrow, but tonight, I have a little something else for you,” Crowley told him and got up and pulled two packages out from under the tree. One was a flat rectangle and the other a thicker rectangular package.

“I’m not a little kid that needs a present on Christmas Eve, Crowley,” he protested even as he fingered the paper on the thicker package that sat in his lap.

  
“It’s not a Christmas gift, it’s a Hanukkah present as you’ll see in a moment. There are two parts to this gift, open this one first and then I’ll explain when you open the second.”

Aziraphale gingerly opened the box; inside was a gorgeous and ornate antique silver menorah. Crowley sat it on the coffee table and put the wrappings to the side. He sat the other package in Aziraphale’s lap.

“Open this and look, it will all make sense.”

Reluctantly, Aziraphale looked away from the shining menorah and he opened the other package. Inside were two photo frames lying on top of each other.

“I hope you don’t mind, angel. I went through your family photos at our apartment in LA when you were at school. I took them to a photographer and had them blown up.”

One picture had a black and white photo of a little girl and her mother lighting a candle on a menorah.

“My mother and her mother,” Aziraphale gasped as he looked at it.

“And then you and your mother.”

Aziraphale stared as Crowley showed him the other photo. He remembered it in color, it had been rendered in black and white to match. His mother held him, he was only a baby in the picture, but she was smiling and he was dazzled by the shining menorah. His gaze moved to Crowley’s first gift.

“You mentioned once that your mother had pawned her silver to put food on the table. When I saw it in the photos, I hoped maybe I could track it down. It’s identical, but I doubt it’s the exact one-“

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and breathed deeply against his neck as he murmured, “I love you, Crowley. I love you so much. No one could ever-“

His words were lost as he started to cry. Not once in his life had he ever imagined a love like this. Crowley could have bought him anything, money was never an object, but he’d put such care and effort into the gift.

“I thought maybe a few traditions from both our families might be nice?”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Crowley.”

“Funny, I was just thinking that about you, angel.”

Crowley’s phone chirped and he smiled as he got it out. He pushed a button and a cacophony of voices were on speaker. Lilith, Lucifer, Newt, Anathema, Hastur and Ligur all at once.

“Merry Christmas!” “Happy Hanukkah!” “Poor sick baby!” “Get well!” 

It was five minutes of shouting during which it hard to tell whom was whom, but it made Aziraphale feel happy knowing they were thinking of him.

“They wanted a video chat,” Crowley told him. “But I thought since you were feeling a bit sensitive maybe seeing them at New Years would be preferable.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten about the party,” Aziraphale said with a slightly disappointed tone.

“Thought you were excited about the party.”

“I was until I got sick. Now I can’t give you your Christmas gift properly on Christmas, so I was thinking New Year’s Eve. I’d forgotten the party.”

“Why don’t we get some rest? You’re still recovering.”

“I know. But I just wanted our first Christmas together to be perfect.”

“Angel, it’s perfect because you’re here with me,” Crowley reassured him and gently kissed the top of his head.

“It’s not what we’d planned.”

“Our plan was to be together and we are.”

Aziraphale hesitated, “Sex-“

“Will still be there in a few days when you’re better. I’m in this for the long haul. One day when you’re done with school and the time is right, we’ll make it official. But I already am committed to you in sickness and in health.”

The combination of Crowley’s words and his loving but no-nonsense tone were comforting. Aziraphale looked at the pictures and the menorah, then once more at the man who gave them to him.

“In sickness and in health,” he told Crowley and snuggled into his embrace.

It wasn’t the first Christmas together Aziraphale had imagined, but as Crowley said, it was indeed perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Shay for allowing me the opportunity to contribute to your beautiful Sweet Series. I've been a huge fan of your Omens fics and your Sugarverse is one of my favorites!
> 
> I'm planning on adding another chapter for New Years where Aziraphale gives Crowley his sexy sweet present.


End file.
